


expectation isn't the same as desire

by Suzume_Suzuki



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume_Suzuki/pseuds/Suzume_Suzuki
Summary: "She is a charming, irresistible thing. Rhaegar chuckles and allows himself to be pulled away." Less than 400 words.





	expectation isn't the same as desire

Her silver eyes glitter dangerously in the twilight, and her face is flushed prettily.

"Hurry!" She says, with just a hint of exasperation. Her dark curls swish as she swivels her head to glance back at him. Yet, even as she pulls at his arm with urgency, she is laughing all the while, a pretty tinkling sound.

She is a charming, irresistible thing. Rhaegar chuckles and allows himself to be pulled away.

 

* * *

 

She brings him to a clearing; here, no one will find them. She finds a spot and all but flops down, completely unladylike. When he doesn't immediately follow suit, she looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well? Are you going to join me?"

She doesn't wait for an answer, however; she drags him down with her, and then they are both lying down on the grass.

He is mesmerized by her, unable to look away from her visage, even as she points out the stars that have appeared in the sky.

"Look, look, there is the Shadowcat," she is saying, chin lifted, face turned skywards. "Oh, and there's the Moonmaid!" But he doesn't care about the stars at this moment.

When she realizes he isn't paying attention, a frown forms on her doll-like face. "Rhaegar? What's wrong? Are you not enjoying this?"

"How can that be?" He answers, a smile tugging at his lips. Silently, he adds, _I don't want our time together to end. I want to be with you forever._

Rhaegar takes her hands and leans closer to her. She soon realizes his intention and with a fluttering of long lashes, she closes her eyes.

He bends over. Their lips brush.

 

* * *

 

Something shakes him awake, bringing him back to reality.

"Rhaegar?"

He blinks and lets the world come into focus. It is Elia. Her copper face hovers above his while warm brown eyes stare at him with concern; they are round and unknowing.

Rhaegar smiles bitterly and sighs. It is his lady wife, very real beside him, and very much not the wild, beautiful woman in his dreams, the one who haunts his thoughts every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda word vomit, hopefully it's not too bad of a read


End file.
